Talk:Remedy Signet
I think it was 1 sec activation, 4 recharge. That's hardly a long time — Skuld 03:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :That's what the website said. Maybe it was longer earlier on, maybe it was supposed to be longer but the database corruption forced them to go to an earlier backup where the skill had a shorter recharge. We don't really know whether the skill names from the PvP character creation screan before the preview or the skill names during the preview are the correct skill names. -- Gordon Ecker 04:37, 26 September 2006 (CDT) You're right. I made screenshots of almost everything this weekend. So I took a screenshot of this too. As there is not really use for it here, I uploaded it to my own website: http://jn-games.de/remedy.png it seems like a beefed up version of the rangers antidote signet, it even cures dazed i think it will be of great use. Blind even moreso, due to how many new ways there will be to spam that. Ebon Dust Aura, Blinding Surge for a start. Arshay Duskbrow 15:41, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Funny. They made it the exact recharge time of Blinding Flash. I wonder why... (T/ ) 16:07, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :: horray. P/W can actually be used without being blinded to death ...--Life Infusion 22:53, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::: I like this skill. Self condition removal without being a monk, and it even recharges faster then Mend Ailment. DKS01 22:52, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::A potent replacement for Plague Touch in many builds, particularly Warrior primaries.--Ender A 11:47, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I tried it during the preview, it wasn't as nice since the nme has all that time to run away. Oh and the 1 sec cast time is a nice target for interrupt rangers.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:49, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's only 1/4 of a second longer activation... and it's free, rather than 5 energy, something that Warrior primaries would be concerned about. And it doesn't require touching an enemy.--Ender A 12:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ---- On another note, what's with the grey number seven in the lower right hand corner?--Ender A 11:48, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Whoever capped the skill icon had it in the seventh slot on their bar? :) --Karlos 11:51, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I've never seen a number on my bar :(-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:56, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Hah, all the skills on my bar have numbers. --Karlos 11:59, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Hax0r.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 12:00, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Has nobody else thought about combineing it with cautery signet? :I'm sure just about everyone has, but no-one uses cautery signet because martyr is better, and nobody uses martyr because they can put extinguish on a caster, use stuff like dismiss condition and save their elite. — Skuld 13:10, 17 December 2006 (CST) gg Antidote Signet > this. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 23:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Ya, it's slightly unfair now. Remedy should get an activation and recharge buff. -Mike 00:17, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Or maybe just a new ability, like make it more than one condition removed or make it slightly aoe(like adjacent range to help in backline). Of course, with the latter suggestion, they'd have to buff cautery signet. 22:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC)